legendlegacyfandomcom-20200213-history
Thotazlxax (Tactics)
Thotazlxax is the fifth, and final boss in The Outer Regions. Thotazlxax is the Great Father of all other Outer Old Ones, and one of the two rumored Creators of his dark shadow universe, the other being his brother Klaxon. Thotazlxax's might is impossible comapred to the other Outer Old Ones, with the power to rupture space and time to such a degree, as to literally destroy an entire universe. Since Thotazlxax's previous invasion of the Kingdom of the New Sigil, he has been severely subdued by what are dubbed the "Drums of Creation", Which have beat since that day, hundreds, if not thousands of years ago. If these drums were to stop beating, Thotazlxax's true might shall be unleashed. Note: During the outro sequence, harsh language is said, please take heed of this, for if you are offended by harsh language, turn off your sound. Words will be sensored in the subtitles, but will NOT be bleeped out in sound. Abilities Around Thotazlxax's arena are stationed 5 drums; the Drums of Creation. Players can kill the Drum Beaters for an increased challenege. Be warned, killing all 5 drum beaters awakens Thotazlxax's true power, making him incredibly powerful, as well as activating a new phase at the end of the fight. Each Drum Beater is a mini boss, each with their own abilities. *The Drums of Creation: Each drum that beats during the fight reduces all of Thotazlxax's stats, abilities, health, etc by 20%. Stopping all 5 drums increases everything by 100% and activates a new phase at the end of the fight. 'The Drum Beaters' The Drum Beaers are 5 mini bosses positioned around Thotazlxax's arena. Players can defeat these mini bosses before fighting Thotazlxax himself. The Drum Beaters cannot be killed or engaged after engaging Thotazlxax. 'Insenandex' *Great Beat: Will slam players with his drum mallets, dealing 100,000 damage. *Drowning Bass: Will beat the drum with great strength, dealing 120,000 damage to any player within 10 yards, and 80,000 to any player outside of that range. *Endless Beat: Will slam his main target for 50,000 damage per strike, lasts until interupted. *Void Smash: Will slam the ground beneath the players, casuing a large rupture, will deal 120,000 damage to all players. 'Devenandex' *Relentless Pain: Will fix his gaze at a random target, dealing 55,000 damage per second. The player must turn away from Devandex to stop the damage. *Void Shell: Will encase himself in void energy, reducing all damage by 75% for 15 seconds. *Repulsing beat: Will beat his drum fast, dealing 80,000 damage to any player within 15 yards, and pushing all players, regardless of distance, back 10 yards. *Void Bolt: Will shoot a bolt of void energy at his main target, dealing 110,000 damage, and stunning that player for 15 seconds, 'Albenandex' *Aura of the Void: Will deal 2,000 damage per second to any player within 10 yards of Albenandex. Lasts the entire fight. *Void Waves: Will shoot waves of void energy at the players, dealing 90,000 damage if struck. Players must jump over the waves to avoid damage. Shoots 5 waves. *Void Connection: Will connect his mind to a random player, dealing 1,500 damage per second while connected. Players must run a distance of 50 yards away from Albenandex to remove the beam. *Void-ruption: Will shoot a large bolt of void energy at the group, hitting a random area of the arena. Will cause a void zone to appear, dealing 20,000 damage per second to any player within the void zone. After 20 seconds, the void zone will erupt, killing anyone within the void zone. 'Murenandex' *Crushing Might: Will smash the arena with one of his limbs, killing any player hit. 5 second warning and target location. *Limb Sweep: Will sweep his limbs over the arena, dealing 50,000 damage to any player hit. Players can either jump over the limbs, or run out of range. *Howl of the Neverending: Will howl in rage, dealing 1,000 damage per second, for the rest of the fight. 'Mouenandex' *Summon Void Phoenix: Will summon a baby void phoenix to attack the raid. The baby phoenix has 1 million HP. Will turn into an egg at death, and be reborn after 30 seconds. **Void Flame Breathe: Will breathe a spurt of void flame at the raid, dealing 80,000 damage to any player within 10 yards of the targeted location. Leaves behind a patch of flames, dealing 1,000 damage per second to any player standing within the fire. Lasts for 30 seconds. **Dive Bomb: Will dive bomb a random player, dealing 60,000 damage, and setting that player on fire, dealing 1,500 damage per second for 30 seconds. *Flaming Burst: Will throw a ball of fire at the raid, striking his main target for 110,000 damage and dealing 40,000 damage to any player within 25 yards of the main target. *Void Flame Flayers: Will shoot a constant jet of void flame at the raid, dealing 15,000 damage per second. The void flame has a range of 35 yards, and will move randomly over the arena. 'Phase One: The Endless Beating of Creation' Thotazlxax will start the fight in his "human" form, and attack the raid will powerful melee using his sword, aswell as calling upon astral powers to smite his enemies. *Blinding Light of the Void: Will raise his blade high into the air, and call upon the void, bursting forth a dazzling light. Deals 150,000 damage to all players, and blinding any player within 20 yards for 20 seconds. 3 second warning. *Godrend: Smashes his target with immense power, dealing 200,000 damage. Applies the Universal Collapse debuff. **Universal Collapse: The target is infused with the power of a collapsing universe, dealing 100,000 damage over 10 seconds. After 10 seconds, the target with explode, dealing an additional 50,000 damage to the main target and any player within 15 yards. When 3 or more players are hit by the explosion, They will gain this debuff as well, but with 50% reduced damage. *Carried by the Void: Will slash his main target for 120,000 damage, increasing Thotazlxax's movement and attack speed by 50% for 30 seconds. *Void Reverberation: Will slash his main target for 110,000 damage, and causing void waves to be released from the target, striking all players for 75,000 damage. The main target will be stunned for 20 seconds. *Blade of the Void God: Will target a random area of the arena, and slam his blade into the ground, killing any player within 10 yards of the targeted area. Regardless of distance, all players will be flung back 15 yards. **Limbs of the Void God: On Master or higher difficulty, after Thotazlxax uses Blade of the Void God, a Limb of the Void God will appear out of the ground. This limb will attack enemies with a beam attack for 70,000 damage, and knock back any player within 15 yards dealing 85,000 damage. If Thotazlxax is within 20 yards of the limb, he will regain 50,000 HP per second. *Shock of the Ending World: Will burst 5 random players with immense power, dealing 120,000 to each player. Any player within 10 yards of a target takes 60,000 damage. If another target is within 10 yards, the damage is doubled for both players. *Howl of the Neverending Void: Will howl at the players, killing any player within 10 yards. Regardless of distance, all players will be interupted, immobilized and silenced for 15 seconds. *View of the World Beyond: Will target one random player, and connect his mind to that player. This player is teleported into a different world. In this world the player will encounter a shadow of themselves, corrupted by the power of Thotazlxax. Players must defeat this shadow of themself to release themselves from the phase. The shadow can use all the abilities the player can use, at the same power. *Unrelenting Blaze (Zero drum fight only): Will erupt the arena in void flame, dealing 10,000 damage per second to all players. To end the blaze, players must strike each Drum of Creation once. 10 second warning. *Releasing of the Void God: Will begin to channel his godly power, increasing attack by 5%. Begins to change into his true form as a phase 2 transition. 'Phase Two: Releasing of the Void God' In this phase, Thotazlxax begins to reveal his true form, but still retains his human form. Thotazlxax now attacks the players will mass amounts of tentacles, and powers of the void, while still attacking with his blade. *Rise of the True God: Will slam the ground with his limbs, dealing 140,000 damage to any player within 15 yards of the targeted area. This ability will cause tentacles to burst from the ground for the remainder of the phase. **Limbs of the True God: These limbs possess 1 million health, and will shoot beams of energy at random targets, dealing 40,000 damage. Can also melee attack targets within 10 yards, dealing 20,000 damage, and knocking them back 15 yards. *Universal Eruption: Thotazlxax will empower one random area of the arena with immense energy, causing that area to spur forwards in time, causing it to erupt, killing any player within 25 yards, and giving all players, regardless of distance, the Lost in the Waves of Time debuff, for the remainer of the fight. **Lost in the Waves of Time: This debuff does not directly damage the player, or reduce any stats or abilities by any amount. Instead, this debuff, when hit by certain attacks, will trigger, causing the player to revert back in time, to the beginning of the fight, causing the player to lose all buffs and beneficial abilities that are not required for the fight. Also causes the players character to reverse their actions, causing them to essentially "rewind" everything they've done in the past 15 seconds. *Twisted Force: Will slam a burst of void energy at his main target, dealing 120,000 damage. The attack will arc towards adjacent allies within 20 yards, dealing 50,000 damage, the arc can spread from allies hit. If 5 or more targets are hit by Twisted Force, all players will gain the debuff, Dark Avatar. **Dark Avatar: The player is plagued with void energy, dealing 10,000 damage per second. The damage is increased by 1,000 for every 10 yards away from another infected player that player is. To cure this debuff, all players must run towards each other, but in doing so, spawn Amar'poxino, The Dark and Twisted Avatar. See below. *Barrage of the True Gods Will: Will launch upwards of 10 void bolts at his main target, each dealing 50,000 - 80,000 damage. Each void bolt has a 50% chance to hit the target. If 6 or more hit, the target will explode, dealing 50,000 damage, and 25,000 damage to any ally within 20 yards. *Void Nightmare: Thotazlxax bursts out of his '"human form", killing any player within 20 yards, dealing 100,000 to any player outside of that, and applies the "Madness of the Void" debuff. uses as a phase 3 transition. **Madness of the Void: Players begin to go insane from being in the presense of the true Thotazlxax. Every 10 stacks of this debuff that are applied will reduce all players stats, attack, defence, etc by 5%. After 50 stacks are reached, players will have reduced movement, attack, and casting speed by 25%. At 75 stacks, players will begin to take 1,500 damage every second while within 30 yards of Thotazlxax, and at 100 stacks, players will go insane, causing them to be mind-controlled by Thotazlxax. Players will passively gain a stack every minute, and some of Thotazlxaxs abilities increase the stacks of those hit. 'Amar'poxino' *'Burst of the Forgotten: Will burst all players for 55,000 damage. *Arc of the Lonely Soul: Will shoot a continuous beam of void energy at his main target, dealing 2,500 damage per second. Will jump to any ally within 10 yards. To get rid of the beam, all players must be connected to the main target, but for each player connected, the damage is increased by 2,000 damage. *Void Torrent: Will launch 5 waves of void bolts at his main target, each dealing 50,000 damage. The player can run move out of the path, for this attack is not locked targeted. 'Phase Three: A True Form of the Void, a Final Confrontation. During this phase, Thotazlxax is in his true form, and will assault players with debilitating void magic, and mental powers, as well as assaulting them with all of his limbs. *Void Finality: Will rupture the space of the arena, dealing 200,000 damage to any player within 15 yards of Thotazlxax, and 110,000 damage to any player outside of that. Applies a stack of Madness of the Void. *Galactic Slam: Will slam all of his limbs into the arena, killing any player within 5 yards of a target area, and causing shockwaves to eminate from the target areas, dealing 100,000 damage to any player within 20 yards of a target area. *Swarm of the Maddening Void: Will erupt 5 random areas of the arena with void energy, releasing swarms of Void Locusts, which will deal 10,000 damage per second to any player within 15 yards. Any player hit 5 or more times will gain the debuff "Locust Infection." **Locust Infection: Deals 1,000 damage per second for 10 seconds. Players within 15 yards of a player with Locust Infection will take damage equal to that of the original ability, and can gain the debuff in the same way. *Rupture of the Void Calamity: Thotazlxax will rupture the arena with immense energy, killing any player within 20 yards, and dealing 120,000 damage to any player outside of that range. Players will be thrown backwards and slowed by 50% and take 5,000 damage every 5 seconds. Players must strike all 5 drums of creation to end the debuff. *Void Destruction: Will hit all players with void energy, dealing 20,000 damage. Will cause players to gain the Void Destruction debuff. **Void Destruction (debuff): Players armour is reduced by 50% and will slowly decrease over the course of the phase. 5% every minute. If a player gets to 100% armour reduction, the debuff will last until the end of the fight, and take 10% increased damage. *Celestial Catastrophy: Will begin to warp the minds of 3 random players. These players begin to take 50% more damage, as well as dealing 25% more damage. In addition, they attack and cast at 50% increased speed. However, players will slowly begin to go insane from the Celestial Mind Warp debuff. **Celestial Mind Warp: A stack is gained every 10 seconds. At 20 stacks players will take 1,000 damage every 2 seconds. at 50 stacks players begin to take increased damage the further from Thotazlxax they are. At 75 the player will deal 50% of the damage dealt to Thotazlxax to any ally within 20 yards. Finally at 100 stacks, the player will rupture in void energy, dealing 110,000 damage to all allies within 30 yards, and die, their corpse will reanimate under Thotazlxax's command. You can cure the debuffs, by having all 5 Drums of Creation struck within 5 seconds of each other. *Raising of the Dark Finality: Will use as a final effort to destroy the players, or as a phase 4 transition on no-drums. Will begin to flood the arena with madenning void energy, causing all players to take 2,500 damage per second for the rest of the phase. Players must stand next to a drum of creation to avoid the damage. The drum required to stop the damage will change every 30 - 45 seconds, a warning will appear as to which it will change to. Thotazlxax will continuously slam the arena with his limbs, dealing 100,000 damage to any player within 20 yards of a strike zone. Thotazlxax will also port around the arena, and can use all the previous abilities from this phase. 'Phase Four: Silencing the Voice, the Destruction of Creation' Only players attempting no-drums Thotazlxax can access this phase. During this phase, Thotazlxax's power begins to overwhelm his physical being, causing the universal collapse of the Outer Regions. The collapse of Thotazlxax can only be subdued by the drums of creation, so throughout this fight, players must beat the drums of creation, but they must be beat within a certain order, lest it spur the collapse faster. 5 players must switch from attacking Thotazlxax to beating the drums. Throughout this phase, Thotazlxax will use abilities from all 3 previous phases, but with 60% reduced damage, and no instant kills. These abilities will be used in quick succession, so damage will be heavy. If players, for some reason, decide not to beat the drums, it will take 18 seconds for Universal Collapse to cast, the beating causes the cast to go up to 3 minutes, but cannot stop it all together. *The Beating of Creation: Players can beat the drums of creation to subdue the universal collapse. They must be beat within 10 seconds of the previous and in this specific order: North, West, East, Centre, South. If a player messes up, or misses the timing, they must start over from North. A warning will pop up if the beat misses or a wrong beat is struck. Missing a beat will cause the cast of universal collapse to increase by 10 seconds. *Universal Collapse: The pure might of Thotazlxax is causing the entire Outer Regions, and it's respective universe to collapse in upon its self! If 3 minutes pass before Thotazlxax is defeated, the universe known will collapse in, killing all players instantly. (How much damage is dealt? LOTS. 651,654,164,651,616,846,516,841,684,651 Damage to be exact. It's a freaking IMPLODING UNIVERSE!) *Heed to the Call: Will below in agony, dealing 300,000 damage to any player within 35 yards of Thotazlxax. Will grip all players towards him afterwards, including the drum beaters, and increase players movement speed by 50% but decreasing damage dealt by 50% for 30 seconds. *The Final Flashover: As a final attempt to defeat the players, Thotazlxax will call upon the might of the flashover, which launches continuous waves of void energy at the players. Players must jump over the waves to avoid the damage. Each wave will deal 100,000 damage, with the damage increasing by 25,000 for each consecutive wave hit. Waves will be launched every 15 seconds for the rest of the fight. Preperation Preparing for this fight can take a long time. All players should optimize their computers to minimizr lag. In the fight, have your tanks fully geared in Outer Regions gear and Master mode Ruin Fyjorn gear. Have all players use as many long term buffs as possible, you'll need a lot of damage, a lot of regen, and a lot of defense both physical and magic. Make sure your healers are in top condition, paying close attention to all players, and curing debuffs and curses whenever possible. Your tanks will need to switch off occasionally during this fight, not becuase of abilities, but becuase this fight is so intense it can be exhausting. DPS need to pay close attention to their surroundings, avoiding all abilities when possible, this will be a great help to the healers as well as the tanks. Don't take 5 drum Thotazlxax lightly if you attempt 5 drums thinking it's easy! Take just as much care and dilligence as no-drum. Only attempt no-drum Thotazlxax in full Outer Regions gear, both prodigy and Master, with all ''players having a few pieces of master gear. As a tip, have all melee, except the tank, switch to drum beaters, just to ease up on damage from The Final Flashover. Quotes INTRO *Tylious: So here we stand, the threshold of Thotazlxax's keep: the heart of dark Valun'tsia. We have all worked hard for this moment heroes! Behind us history was made, for this day we slew four Outer Old Ones, we sieged their bastion, and decimated thier forces! Once these gates open, there is no doubt that Thotazlxax will be waiting patiently, reveling in the coming fight! Basking in the glory of his coming victory! BUT WE SHALL NOT FALL THIS DAY! HERE WE STAND, ONCE AND FOR ALL! WE SHALL NOT GIVE HIM THE PLEASURE OF VICTORY! WE SHALL NOT GIVE HIM THE PRIDE IN DESTROYING ALL WE KNOW AND LOVE! *Tylious: HEAR ME NOW THOTAZLXAX! FOR TODAY YOU WILL FALL! *''The White Scarves soldiers behind Tylious erupt in a cacophany of cheers and howls, weapons held high. *Sera (note): I've been waiting for countless years for this moment to come. I shall take great pleasure in Thotazlxax's death. *''a grin spreads across Sera's face.'' *Tylious: Now onwards heroes! Open the gate, let us show Thotazlxax he is not the mightiest being known to man! Let us show him the power of Outhria! *''Tylious begins to move towards the gates, but the gates open on their own, revealing an large chamber adorned with a dark stone. A series of raised platforms are stationed around the room, each with a great being beating a drum. In the centre of the room stands Thotazlxax in his human form.'' *Thotazlxax: I heard you Tylious, there is no need to yell. *''Tylious scoffs at the remark.'' *Tylious: Don't play coy with me ''you bastard! *Thotazlxax: I shall do as I please Tylious, this is ''my ''universe afterall! *Tylious: That does not change ANYTHING Thotazlxax. *Thotazlxax: Oh but it does! Have you any idea how long I have slaved to make this space, this universe it is as you see? MILLENIA! I have worked for countless eons to forge this universe. Have you ANY IDEA the power that is required to undertake such a monumentous task!? Your mind could not handle the power, the pure energy that courses through me! *''Sera steps forwards, her sword held infront of her. She begins to tremble, her lips quivering, before shaking her head, and throwing a note at Thotazlxax. *Sera (note): Today Thotazlxax, you WILL fall, all you have done and all you threaten shall not be forgotten! *Thotazlxax: Do I look ''like I care if everything I do shall not be forgotten!? *''Thotazlxax laughs. *Thotazlxax: Actually, I revel in the prospect! My memory shall never fade! The prevailing fear of my kin shall be engrained in your minds! *Xanaxath: You take too much comfort in this Thotazlxax. *''The sounds of Xanaxath's voice causes Thotazlxax to abruptly stop laughing, he turns sharpley and glares at Xanaxath.'' *Thotazlxax: What are YOU ''doing here heratic! Your presence will not be allowed, even less than these so called heroes! At least I can ''kill ''them! *Xanaxath: Don't be so sure about that Thotazlxax, I have seen these beings in battle, their battles against Kilipatikana and your own brother Klaxon were astounding! The scale was astronomical! I strongly believe they can end your life just as easily! *Thotazlxax: HA! I doubt that! Kilipatikana was irrelevent, he was nothing, and my dear brother Klaxon was nothing! You should thank whatever gods you pray to that these cursed drums still beat! *Xanaxath: Heroes, I suggest you engage Thotazlxax soon, every second we waste is one more closer to the destruction of your universe! Pay no heed to the Drum Beaters, they mean you no harm! They seek to help! If their beat was to end, Thotazlxax's true might shall be unleashed. *''Xanaxath cringes. *Xanaxath: You would not survive. *''Xanaxath walks away.'' *Xanaxath: I barely survived myself... *''Thotazlxax unsheathes a blade from his back, it's blade glinting.'' *Thotazlxax: Come then heroes! Surely you did not come all this way, destroy ''all that I have worked to create, just to stand there idly! COME AND FIGHT ME YOU HEATHENS! THE VOICE SHALL NOT BE SILENCED! AGGRO *5 Drums: Curse these damned drums! Their beating is relentless, for eons have I been subdued by them, for eons my might has been restrained! Despite of this I still possess the might to destroy you! I still possess the might to destroy your universe! *4 - 1 Drums: Fools! Why do you kill the drum beaters!? You listen not to your "ally" Xanaxath! They are were truly trying to help you! For this I gaive you thanks, closer I am to my true might, closer to my true form! Prepare for your doom! Preapre for the coming fire! *No-Drums: BWAHAHA! FOOLISH MORTALS! Do you know the severity of your situation!? YOU HAVE UNLEASHED MY TRUE FORM! MY MIGHT HAS BEEN RELEASED! How can you hope to survive when Xanaxath, a god nigh on as powerful as I, has almost met death countless times by this power!? You and your world shall burn! All shall feel the power of Thotazlxax! YOUR UNIVERSE SHALL BURN! PHASE ONE Blinding Light if the Void: *From darkness I bring light, the light of the void, the final light you shall see! THE LIGHT OF YOUR DEMISE! *For countless ages you and your people have been praying to the light, no? Why not see for yourself what that light truly is! Godrend: *With this blade, the blade forged from the might of a collapsing universe, this blade Godrend, shall your doom be spelled out for you! From within this blade I shall crush you with the power of which it is created! Carried by the Void: *With each strike my blows grow more powerful, with each strike can I rain blows down upon you with speeds immeasurable. *So attuned to the void is my blade, that it can pass through the very fabric of it, it's speed multiplied by the vast nothing of which is passes! Void Reverberation: *From your very being shall erupt the power of the void, tearing you and your allies apart! Blade of the Void God: *By the might of Godrend, by the might of the void, by the might of all of my kin that you have slaughtered this day, I shall destroy you! Your essense forever powering the void! Unrelenting Blaze: *The very fire that decimated the Kingdom of the New Sigil centuries ago, shall now once again be called upon to smite you from the place! AND IN A BLAZE, SHALL YOU BE RIPPED FROM EXISTENCE! FOREVER LOST IN THE VOID! Releasing of the Void God/ Phase Two Transition: *Mortal froms are weak, powerless. I only guise myself in this... ''flesh ''to give you a fighting chance. *''Thotazlxax begins to rip apart, his armour falling off, tendrils begin to sprout from his back. *After all, a true form of the void would case you go insane. *It would cause to to go mad... *It would cause you... *to die. PHASE TWO Rise of the True God: *With this might, a might locked away for centuries, shall you disappear from this existence! Now you shall begin to feel my true power! Universal Eruption: *This is but a small taste of my power, the power to destroy a universe! When fools ''such as yourselves are exposed to such warping of space and time, of such ''immeasurable ''power, your very perception of time and space will change, you will see things yet to come, you will see things already done! You shall be lost in the waves of time for ETERNITY! Twisted Force: *Within the void are the spwans of my being, my children, my kin! Even they, in their subdued and powerless state can destroy! Spawning of Amar'poxino: *Rise up son of Thotazlxax! Your great father commands you! *''Amar'poxino bursts into the arena, a deafining howl eminating from his being. *Now go my son! Deliever these heathens ''from this existence, deliver them to the void, feed them to my unborn kin! *Go Amar'poxino! *Make your father proud. Void Nightmare/ Phase Three Transition: *It cannot be! How can you still defy me!? I AM A BEING OF ULTIMATE POWER! A BEING OF IMMEASURABLE MIGHT! *''Thotazlxax howls in rage, his body slowly falling to pieces, he lowers his head and glares at the players. *Now you shall die. *Now you shall witness a true form of the void. *BEAR WITNESS TO CREATION INCARNATE! *BEAR WITNESS... *TO YOUR DOOM! *''Thotazlxax bursts in a sickening green light, a horrendous howl eminating from within. Large tentacles and tendrils burst forth from the light, and begin smashing the arena, a horrific form bursts forth from the light.'' *BEAR WITNESS TO MY GLORIOUS FORM! BEAR WITNESS TO THE LAST THING YOU SHALL SEE! *BEAR WITNESS TO THE VOICE OF CREATION! *BEAR WITNESS TO THE HARBINGER OF YOUR DOOM! PHASE THREE Void Finality: *My power is almost at it's peak, my power to destroy almost fully formed! How can you hope to defy me still, as you face a being of creation head on!? A being, whose might can rupture galaxies, destroy planets, and remove universes from existence, stands before you!? Rupture of the Void Calamity: *With the might of the void shall I crush all those who stand before me! With the might of the void, I shall cause it to turn in on it's self spelling your ultimate demise! *AND THUS BEGINS MY ULTIMATE GOAL! I BRING FORTH THE END TO YOU! THE FEAR, AS THIS UNIVERSE AND YOURS ALIKE, BEGIN TO COLLAPSE! Celestial Catastrophe: *I SHALL BEGIN YOUR ULTIMATE DEMISE, BY DRIVING YOU TO THGE BRINK OF INSANITY! I SHALL TOY WITH YOU BEFORE I KILL ''YOU! Raising of the Dark Finality: *THIS. IS. NOT. POSSIBLE! YOU ARE BUT MERE MORTALS! YOU ARE BUT INCESTS BENEATH MY BENEVOLANT FEET! YOU ARE BUT ASHES! HOW... HOW CAN ''FOOLS ''SUCH AS YOU HAVE DEFIED A BEING SUCH AS ME! I AM OF ULTIMATE DESIGN! *''Thotazlxax begin to howl. *NOO! I BRING UNTO MY TRUE POWER! YOU SHALL DIE! *HERE! *NOW! Phase Four Transition: *Now at my peak, you shall die! Your efforts were admirable, your might is great, if you were of my creed you would surely be great warlords. *But today, you witness me as I was when first brought into this world! *''Thotazlxax begins to channel his energy into his body, howls eminating from his body.'' *The power! IT IS LIKE ECSTACY! *''Thotazlxax keeps glowing and channeling energy.'' *This... cannot be! I CANNOT CONTROL THE SWELL OF THE VOID! *MY POWER SHALL DESTROY ME, JUST AS IT SHALL DESTROY YOU! *I CARE NOT FOR MY SACRIFICE! *YOU SHALL BEAR WITNESS TO A DEATH A THOUSAND TIMES OVER! *WATCH, AS VALUN'TSIA, AS ALL OF THE OUTER REGIONS, IMPLODES ON YOUR BEING! PHASE FOUR Universal Collapse: *AND SO IT SHALL BE, MY UNIVERSE, YOU, AND MYSELF SHALL MEET OUR ULTIMATE DEMISE! THE POWER YOU SHALL BEAR WITNESS TO WILL BE UNLIKE ANYTHING YOU'VE SEEN BEFORE HAND! TAKE PRIDE IN... *''Thotazlxax begins to glow brighter and brighter, his body falling apart, the arena begins to warp and distort and begins to get sucked into Thotazlxax. The arena bursts forth in a blinding light, and rupture of astronomical size and sound bursts forth from Thotazlxax. The screen goes white, the damage counter scrolls up, not even the players corpse is left to see.'' Death: *Thotazlxax: This... this cannot be! I am Thotazlxax! I am the Voice of Creation! I possess the power to destroy and to create at a whim! *Tylious: Don't you know Thotazlxax? Might isn't all it takes to be powerful. *Thotazlxax: Don't give me that crap ''Tylious, you have no idea of the might I... *''Sera thrusts her sword between Thotazlxax and Tylious, a note stuck on the end. *Sera (note): We have not the time for idle chit chat, I have something important to say. *''Sera steps forth, sheathing her sword, she takes a deep breathe, preparing a speech.'' *Thotazlxax: NOT. SO. FAST SERA! *''Sera abrubtly stops and glares at Thotazlxax.'' *Thotazlxax: I am aware of your vow, you shall not speak nor show emotion until Thotazlxax and all Outer Old Ones are dead. I bet you thought you have achieved that goal! *''Thotazlxax begins to laugh.'' *Thotazlxax: How can you be so ignorant!? ''I have told you, time and time again, our numbers are ''infinite! ''Everywhere you go, we are there! Revel in your victory now, revel in your brief moment of elation, take heart in the thought that your vow had ended this day. *Thotazlxax: For you see Sera... *''Thotazlxax turns towards Sera. *Thotazlxax: You shall never ''speak again! *''Thotazlxax begin to laugh uncontrollably, his body slowly cracking and coming apart. Sera drops to her knees, her head in her hands, she begins to shake. *Sera: It... it can't be..! *Thotazlxax: Didn't I say you would never speak again!? Your vow is incomplete! *Thotazlxax: I guess I need to make sure you won't speak... ever again. *''Thotazlxax lunges a tendril towards Sera, impaling her in the stomach, blood spurts from her mouth, Tylious steps forward, K'chonal at the ready.'' *Tylious: What have you done to Sera you dirty f**k!? TELL ME! NOW! *Thotazlxax: No need to yell Tylious, Sera will be fine. I just... gave her a slight curse is all. *''Tylious raises K'chonal over his head and hacks off Thotazlxax's tendril, he runs to Sera, grabbing her as she falls backwards.'' *Tylious: Why don't you just die! Why do you still torment us!? *Thotazlxax: You take to much pride in my death Tylious. I shall forever be with you, I shall forever hunt you and torment you! You will spend the rest of your days looking over your shoulder! *''Thotazlxax begins to laugh insanely.'' *Thotazlxax: I WILL NEVER DIE! *''Tylious walks towards Thotazlxax's body, K'chonal at the ready, and begins to brutally hack and dismember Thotazlxax apart.'' *Thotazlxax: YOU SHALL NEVER KNOW PEACE! *''Tylious continues to hack at Thotazlxax's lifeless corpse, blood covering him and K'chonal, Thotazlxax's body being reduced to a paste.'' *Xanaxath: Tylious, there is no need for this pointless brutallity. *Tylious: NO POINT!? ARE YOU BLIND ''OLD MAN! DID YOU NOT WITNESS ALL HE HAS DONE!? *''Tylious turns towards Xanaxath, K'chonal poised to strike. Sera steps infront of Xanaxath, note in hand. *Sera (note): Tylious, this is not you! It is as Xanaxath has said, there is no need for such brutallity. I am fine, trust me, his attack left no mark. *''Sera lifts up her chest plate to reveal a smooth, perfectly fine stomach.'' *Sera (note): But, I cannot talk, no matter now much I try. What's important is that I'm alive! *''Tylious lowers his axe, turning away with his head lowered.'' *Tylious: What this being has done is unacceptable, his curse... *''Sera walks up to Tylious, note in hand.'' *Sera (note): I'm fine Tylious. In fact, I shall rework my vow, since I cannot speak at all any more. From today on, my vow is null! I shall hence forth show emotion, despute the fact I cannot talk! *''Tylious turns towards Sera, lifting his head, his eyes a dull, lifeless blue.'' A large smile creeps across Seras face. Tylious smiles as well. *Tylious: Heroes... I cannot thank you enough for what you have done this day! I thank you, from the bottom of my heart, and I'm sure Sera feels the same! *Xanaxath: I thank you on behalf of all the Elders. We owe you a debt we cannot possibly repay! We shall enter a period of peace not seen for eons! *''A wind blows through the arena, sounding vaguely like Thotazlxax. Xanaxath wavers slightly.'' *Xanaxath: I apologize heroes, the sound of his voice chills me after seeing his body decimated. Now I must be off, if you need anything from us, from any Elder, simply ask Sera, we will watch her and help when needed. *Xanaxath: It is the least we can do. *''Xanaxath walks out of the arena, before disappearing into nothingness.'' *Tylious: Now heroes, or should I say... Godslayers. Are you ready to return home? I'm sure the rest of the White Scarves are worried about us. *Sera (note): Heroes... Thank you. For years, possibly centuries, Thotazlxax has tormented me, I am finally free. I cannot thank you enough, you have changed my life this day! *''Sera leans forwards and kisses the respective players character.'' *Sera (note): Let us be off then! *''Sera laughs as she runs through the gates of Thotazlxax's keep, and into the winding streets of Valun'tsia.'' Loot 'NORMAL' This is all the loot for Normal mode. *of the Void God *Gavel of the Cold Void *Blade of the True Form *of Void Steel *Treads of the Final Confrontation *of Void Lights *of Final Chaos *Void Breastplate *of the Outer Old Ones *Flesh Slippers *of Void Burden *of Gods Flesh 'MASTER' This is all the loot for Master mode, including the uber set. *the Nuclear Blade *of the Nuclear Chaos *of the Nuclear Chaos *of the Nuclear Chaos *of the Nuclear Chaos *of the Nuclear Chaos *of the Nuclear Chaos *of the Nuclear Chaos *Guards of the Nuclear Chaos *of the Nuclear Chaos *Drake of the Outer Old Ones 'HARDCORE' This loot requires the completion of the (Universal Saviors) achievement, and has a less than 1% drop chance. *Beast of Thotazlxax Achievements *(Silencing the Voice) Defeat Thotazlxax on Normal Mode. *(A True Form of the Void) Defeat Thotazlxax on Master Mode. *(The Endless Beating of Creation) Defeat Thotazlxax on Hardcore Mode. *(Drumming an Endless Beat) Defeat Thotazlxax with 4 drummers. *(The Beat Goes On) Defeat Thotazlxax with 3 drummers. *(Releasing of the Void) Defeat Thotazlxax with 2 drummers. *(Born Under Punches) Defeat Thotazlxax with 1 drummer. *(A Final Confrontation) Defeat Thotazlxax with no drummers. *(A Final Confrontation, a True Might) Defeat Thotazlxax with no drummers on Master. *(A Final Confrontation, a True Might, the Death of a God) Defeat Thotazlxax with no drummers on Hardcore. *(Minds as Hard as Steel) No player succumbs to Madness of the Void. *(Free of the Void) No player succumbs to Celestial Mind Warp. *(Dead on Arrival) Defeat Amar'poxino, on any difficulty, within 1 minutes of his spawning. *(Universal Saviors) Defeat Thotazlxax while completing the following requirements: with no drummers, with no player messing up the drums on the final phase, no player dying at any point during the fight, keeping Amar'poxino alive for the entire fight, on Hardcore mode. *(Riding the Creation of Creation) Obtain Prodginachinex, the Beast of Thotazlxax. Trivia *Thotazlxax has the '''highest '''hitting visible damage on record, hitting over 651 octillion damage.